1. Field
The invention relates to controllers which are used to control the speed of electrical to vehicles.
2. Background
It is known to use hand-held controllers for controlling the speed of electrical toy vehicles. Such controllers typically have a trigger which increases or decreases the speed of such toy vehicles depending on how far the trigger is depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,387 entitled “Remote control system for electro-mechanical vehicle,” dated 1971, in the name of Mr. Kenneth Stern et al., discloses a remote electronically controlled vehicle which is movable between two conductive tracks. The vehicle is equipped with electrical control devices for steering and driving of the vehicle. The toy vehicle is connected to conducting contacts on the track surfaces. The conducting track is equipped to handle a plurality of these vehicles through a single electronic control unit having a multiple channel FM telemetry circuit including an oscillator and mixer circuit. Multiple individual manual controls corresponding to the number of vehicles on the conductive tracks can be attached to the control unit for individual independent control of the vehicles on the conductive tracks.
Spanish Utility Model No. 9801722 (ES1040729), dated 1998, discloses a controller for toy cars. The controller includes a housing that forms a hand grip, topped by a wider area that houses a variable resistance element. The resistance varies depending on the position of a cursor, which is moved by the action of a trigger mounted on the casing. The resistance element and the cursor are connected to a corresponding power terminal. The resistance element is mounted on a block, which provides a shelter, and it is fixed by screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,615, entitled “Remote control system for a movable toy vehicle,” discloses a wireless transceiver control system for motor driven toy vehicle. The device has a transmitter for generating a predetermined carrier of selected high frequency, and a receiving unit including a super-regenerative detection circuit for receiving the high frequency carrier. A relay switch, for reversing the power to the electrical motor driving the toy vehicle, can be energized by the amplified noise signal to retain the switch in one position and release a relay to a second position. A gear train drives the vehicle in one direction when the switch is in one position, and it drives the vehicle in the same direction and also turns the wheels of the vehicle when the switch is in the second position.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.